The Talk
by Vii Zee
Summary: A Sugar from the Future fic. Santana and Brittany give their daughter, Sugar, a talk they think is important now that they have certain...suspicions...


"Sugar? Honey?"

Giving one large groan, the teenage girl turned in her chair and looked at her mothers, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"First off, don't use that tone with your mother," her Momma retorted, entering the room and crossing her arms over her chest in a position Sugar was all too familiar with. It oozed superiority. That look was probably the same one she used to get to the top of the social ladder like she had…

"Sorry. Let's rephrase that." She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly at both her parents. "Yes?"

"Better. Now," Santana grabbed a chair nearby and brought it down in front of her daughter. Her Mommy sat on the bed, on Sugar's left side. "We need to talk."

"If this is about Saturday night-"

"No no but don't think you're getting off easy on that one," her Mommy interjected, crossing her legs and smiling. "We just feel like we need to talk about something…kind of important."

The look on both of their faces was enough to merit her attention. She set the pen in her hand down on her homework, nodding slowly. "Yeah, OK, sure. What's wrong?"

Her parents exchanged a look, and she felt her mind freeze. Someone was dead. They had to move. Momma lost her job. Uncle Artie's operation didn't work.

"It's about Harmony."

"Seriously?" _Thanks for the worrying, Moms! _"Why couldn't you talk to me about her earlier? You know she's gonna be here in like…ten minutes!"

"We just…feel it's better if we go through with this now, darling," Brittany said calmly, reaching a hand out and placing it on Sugar's lap, squeezing slightly. "We love you and we want the best for you-"

"And we need to tell you that we know."

"Know what?"

They exchanged another look (honestly their whole relationship was built on these little glances, sometimes). Santana gave her wife a sly wink before turning her grin to her daughter. "No friends are that close, _carita_. Trust us. We'd know."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"You're as red as a tomato," Brittany giggled, leaning forward slightly to look at her daughter better. "I think you do know what we're talking about."

"Sugar, come on. Spill. You have lesbian mothers. It's not like we're gonna kick you out of the house."

She darted her eyes from left to right, light to dark, Mommy to Momma, before she brought her hands up to her face and threw her head back, giving out a loud shout.

"Wow, verbal. Very nice use of words…" Santana rolled her eyes, looking at her daughter with a confused look. "I thought we taught you how to speak when you were two."

"Yes, alright? Harmony and I are dating!"

"That's more like it…"

Brittany gave a small clap, smiling at Sugar and looking at her over steeped fingers. "Good, first step to talking with us is admitting it."

"It sucks that you're a counselor," Sugar murmured under her breath.

"Don't complain. I could be psycho-analyzing you right now. Do you want me to diagnose you with schizophrenia?"

"No."

"Then let us talk to you."

Sugar resigned to her fate, crossing her legs Indian style and placing her hands under her feet, cradling herself. "OK, you have the floor."

"Do you know the story of how we first met?"

"You met in school, right?"

"Yes, high school, freshman year. We were both on the cheerleading squad; your mother was a wonderful dancer…"

"_OK, who's next?"_

_Santana turned around quickly to look at the girl who walked into the gym after her, scrutinizing the blonde behind narrow eyes as she smiled at the Coach._

"_Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce."_

"_Show us what you got."  
><em>

"_Santana?"_

_She put a hand up, silencing Quinn as she hid behind the door to the locker rooms, watching with gradually widening eyes as the blonde girl started to move through the music. Her mouth hung open slightly, but Quinn didn't realize; she was too busy staring at Brittany too._

"_Who is that girl?" she asked as the girl hopped away. Santana shrugged and gave her a sly grin._

"_I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."_

"We joined the Glee club after that, and then your mother realized that she was in love with me. Of course, I was going out with this boy at the time, your Uncle Artie, and he…well I couldn't break up with him. I eventually did though, for a totally different reason. That summer, we started dating-"

"But wait, there's more to the story!" Sugar interrupted, gaining a disapproving look from her parents. "I heard from Uncle Mike that-"

"What? What did Mike say?"

"Santana, calm down!"

"I heard him say that you too used to like…do it…a lot in high school. You know. Before you dated. Why aren't you telling me that part of the story?"

"Because it's something you'd be better off not knowing."

Santana nodded in agreement, looking down at the floor as she did. Memories of wasted nights and missed opportunities flooded her mind for two brief seconds before she returned to the flow of the story.

"Where were we? Oh yeah. Well, your mum broke up with Artie and then we started going out in the summer. Sometime in senior year-"

"Wait, senior year? I thought we were in junior year."

"No, honey. We started having sex in sophomore year, love confessions in junior year, dating and in love in senior year."

Santana turned her eyes to her blonde counterpart and raised an eyebrow. "You done?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways…we dated all through senior year and college until we finally got married and had you."

Sugar nodded. "I know that much, Moms."

"Well, darling, we started off as best friends. And look what happened!" Brittany continued, getting off the bed and moving to her wife, sitting down on Santana's lap and kissing her forehead lightly. "We know exactly what you're going through, because we've seen it happen in us."

"So you think I'm gonna marry Harmony?"

"God, no!" Santana snorted, giving a small, non committal shrug. "We're just saying that…we understand. It's perfectly normal and-"

"Moms, I grew up with just that – moms. Of course this is normal to me! You guys always taught me that love is love so…don't worry about it, OK?"

The two fell silent as they looked at their daughter, then smiled at each other softly before getting off the chair. "Why didn't you tell us sooner darling?" Brittany asked as they neared the door. "We like Harmony. It wouldn't have been a problem."

"And it's not like we didn't hear you through the wall on your many…ah…sleep overs."

"Santana!"

"What?"

The doorbell rang, just in time, and Sugar rushed out of her room and down the stairs, pulling the door open and dragging Harmony in by the arms over the threshold.

"Hi."

"Hi, there," Harmony, grinned, but her smile died as she spotted Brittany and Santana watching them from the top of the stairs.

"Shall we go to your room…?"

"Yeah, sure." And with that the two rushed back into Sugar's room, who gave her parents a small glare before closing the door.

"They remind me of us…" Brittany murmured. "You know…young and in love-"

"And horny."

"I was going to go with talented but…yeah. Sure."

"You think Quinn and Rachel know?"

"I think they guessed. Harmony's not exactly he most…quiet person. Gets that from Rachel." 

"Sugar too."

"Yeah, she gets that from you, S."

"Yep. She is definitely my girl."


End file.
